


A Place Where We Don't Have To Hide

by Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi (Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Background Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Temporary Character Death, Crying, Demisexual Loki (Marvel), Demisexual Steve Rogers, Doctor Strange & Loki (Avengers) Friendship, Established Tony/Loki, Eventual Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, It's Implied Because I Cannot Write Smut For My Life, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) & James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes Friendship, Loki Is (Sort Of) Dead, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is adopted by Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, eventual spideypool, vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_the_SoftVampireBoi
Summary: Based around the events of Infinity War and Endgame with a few differences that make it count, what would happen if there had been more at play than to what meets the eye? When Loki dies, or so it appears, what will happen to Tony Stark, the one he loves, in his absence? Triggers listed by chapter. Implied sexual content but it leaves quite a bit to the imagination.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Loss of Love

Chapter 1 – Loss of Love

**A/N: This is going to be a bit angsty and hurt/comfort. I’ve written a few oneshots for these two, but I think it’s time I started a longer project for them so that’s why I’m writing this. Fair warning that the first chapter won’t be pretty, my apologies.**

**Triggers: Near death experiences, sort of character death, grief, swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any characters, places or trademarks.**

Loki knew that it was utterly hopeless for Earth when Thanos asked his children to go to Earth and find the rest of the infinity stones. However, he had a plan in place. After all, he was the god of mischief. He approached Thanos after speaking, "If you're going to Earth, you'll need a guide. I have experience."

Thanos looked at him and replied blandly, "Do you consider failure experience?" Loki blinked, "I consider _experience_ experience." Thanos simply looked at him for a moment. Knife in hand and shifting his powers, the Norn stones safely tucked into his pocket and expertly hidden, he replied, ""Almighty Thanos, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard...Odinson" he looked his brother in the eyes, he knew he needed to make the theatrics of this hit well, for his brother to believe him dead. His heart stabbed in pain when he thought of what Tony would go through, but once everything had settled, he would go and find his love, all would be right if he made this look real. He looked back at Thanos and continued, "Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." With that, he stabbed Thanos with his dagger.

However, Thanos looked at him blandly as he replied, “Undying? You should choose your words more carefully.” He picked him up by the throat and strangled him. Loki heard Thor’s anguished cries, guilt washing over him for what he was doing to his brother and his lover, but it must be done. For if they believed him to be dead, when they defeated Thanos and hopefully, if his plan worked out properly. He knew of few things… One – that he had conferred with Stephen, formally known as Doctor Strange what the future entailed in return for teaching him a few powerful spells of no real importance to Loki, but he needed to know the path ahead. He had seen Tony’s misery, it almost killed him to see, but he gritted his teeth through it and watched at the idea of the time heist, the destruction of the world by Thanos hand and that he and Tony would have chance to meet up again, should he die he would be fine, there would be an alternate timeverse of himself on a different timeline.

So, he’d set up a message for himself via a complex spell that would send a specific message to him. Two, that he loved Anthony Edward Stark more than life and would do come what may in order for the chance to be happy with him. Three; that he had discovered a spell to let himself appear in dreams, of which he intended to visit his beloved inventor in to explain what had actually happened. After all, he was the god of mischief, lies and deception. He could pull this off. He would succeed this ‘failure’ to kill Thanos. The message he’d sent to himself was quite simple – “ _Loki, prince of Asgard, it is yourself speaking, from a differing timeline. When you are in irons with the Tesseract in a briefcase, you will see Anthony Stark from the future. We had just started our courting about a month before you will receive this, so you will know of what I speak to be true. In the future, we are dead. You are going to fix this error. I have taken the liberty of infusing this message with two powerful spells, of which will come with the Norm stones. Do_ not _use them for yourself. The plan is as follows; when this message is through, a spell will appear in your brain, use it wisely – it needs to be perfect before you use it. It will allow you to protect Stark and let the plan go in motion, there is another to allow you to visit dreams. When the memories of the plan appear in your mind, they will be infused with the spells, you shall know what to do. Fare thee well and do as I say._ ” He knew that Thor wouldn’t be in Asgard anytime soon, captured and all as it were, which is why that’s the very place he teleported to with the last of his energy. He used his sorcery to send a final message to his love, taking out the phone Tony had given him, spelled for coverage, ‘ _Anthony, I love you. I will likely be dead by Thanos’ hand when you read this. I cannot return, but I have a plan. Worry not. I adore you and we shall meet again; I swear it._ ’ He reached his room where he had a container for his body, should anything ever happen to him.

He levitated himself slowly into it, a text message being the last thing his green eyes ever saw, ‘ _You stupid bastard! I knew it was a bad idea for you to go there. Can’t you heal? Like rest or fucking something? I CAN’T lose you, dammit charmer! I hope you know what you’re doing, dipshit because if I don’t see you again, I will haunt your ass. I love you forever, baby._ ’

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Back on Earth, Tony was crushed, literally and otherwise, staring blankly at his phone after sending the message. The one person he loved more than any other in the whole universe, was dead. He took off his Iron Man suit, got into some pyjamas and curled up into a ball on the couch to try and figure this chaotic mess out. He knew now that Loki had a plan. He didn’t know that he would be visited in dreams by his lover, so he didn’t sleep as long as he could manage to. He stayed there for a day or two before calling Thor, who was now back on Earth and also feeling utterly horrific for what happened, but he was blaming himself for what happened. Tony waited for Thor to pick up the phone, tapping his fingers against the coffee table as to himself. He was dying. Or at least that's what it felt like. Thor eventually picked up the phone, but Tony didn’t even try to make small talk. He just asked straight out, "Are we sure he's dead? He did this before, remember? When we started dating."

Thor had looked down at the ground, this was a video call after all, he nodded sullenly, replying quietly, "He's dead, friend Stark."

Tony bit his lip and sucked in a breath. He felt his heart ache with the recognition that his lover was now dead for sure, despite the messages that he’d received, likely his dying act. He asked JARVIS with need in his voice, "Jarv, search for any possible sign that Loki could be alive."

JARVIS replied, "Scanning, sir. No records found. I'm sorry sir, it appears that he's gone." He let out a strangled gasp, his boyfriend was dead. Sure, he’d said that they’d been again, but he’d been cryptic about it and now Tony was scared and stressed. He hung up the phone and scrubbed his face with his hands. His hilarious, long-haired sultry god of mischief was dead. He thought violently, ' _If I find a way to the stones, Thanos better pray to something because he’s_ so _fucked if I ever find him._ ’

He eventually passed out from exhaustion and melancholy, not even under the covers. He was already cold without the warmth of his taller boyfriend, so it didn’t matter much else what happened, truth be told, in his eyes. After all, now that the charming trickster was dead, he didn't actually care what happened to him. He got dressed for bed - a black shirt of Loki's that had been nearly folded in his side of the bed with shorts. He got into bed but felt a wave of grief encircle him, there was no tall, flirty sorcerer lying beside him. The bed felt empty and cold, so he sighed, got up and wrapped the covers around him snugly.

After a week or two of drunken misery and insomnia, Pepper came by with coffee, ice cream and whiskey. She patters his back gently, "I heard. I'm sorry, Tony. I know that you loved him. Your son wants to see you. I picked him up from school."

He nodded, going outside to the car, where his was.

Peter's eyes looked puffy and red. He got out the car and hugged him tightly, "Mr. Stark… Dad, I'm so sorry!"

Tony hugged him back, a fresh bout of tears streaming down his face as he croaked, "It's okay, kid. Come in. I'll get you some orange juice or something."

Peter nodded, walking onside with him. He sat in the living room, hugging Peter close on the couch.

About two weeks before Loki died, Peter had been adopted by Tony and was legally now Peter Stark. He awkwardly asked as he looked up into the other brown-eyed man’s gaze, “Hey, um…Dad?”

Tony rested his head on the teen’s soft dark hair, “Yes, Peter?” he replied.

Peter asked, biting on his lip and chewing it as he softly spoke, “Y’know how Loki was your boyfriend?”

A strangled gasp let Tony’s throat, but he gulped and cleared it to ask, stuttering slightly, “Y-yeah? We were in a secret relationship. Only a couple people knew. Why do you ask?” he moved to look down at the boy.

Peter shuffled for a moment before asking, “Well, if you adopted me and asked me to call you ‘dad’… Was Loki my other dad?”

Tony’s heart ached painfully at that, clenching in his chest as he replied, “He sure was.” softly.

Peter clenched his jaw, gripping tightly to the older superhero as he spoke, voice quiet but determined, “Then we can grieve together.”

Tony shook his head, pulling away from the hug to nod, “No, kid. He would have anted us to keep fighting.”

Peter bit his lip but nodded, “You have a point. Okay. Um, can I sat here?” he looked down at the ground.

A few months ago, in a freak accident, his Aunt May had been tragically killed, he’d stayed with Happy and Pepper Potts, most Pepper ever since.

He’d been absolutely torn up about it, but of course, Tony and Loki had helped them through it, saying that they were his guardians now.

Tony looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow, “Kid, you’re my son. Of course.”

Peter merely offered him a sad smile and gritted his teeth but swallowed to ask, “Could I ask where my room is so I can try get some sleep? I, uh…couldn’t last night.”

Tony chuckled bitterly, pushing his own grief aside to see to the kid so he nodded, “Sure. Come on, I hope you don’t mind but it’s red and blue.”

The future owner of Stark Enterprise nodded, “Thanks. Red and blue is obviously fine, dad.”

Tony softly smiled a bit, nodding, “Get some shut eye, Peter. …We’ll try go do something together tomorrow. He’d want that. Maybe a movie or something… Or, shit, if you have school, it’s fine.”

Peter squeezed his shoulder gently, “Thanks, dad. Nope, it’s summer holidays. I’d like that. …Maybe we could stay here and watch something?”

Tony gave him the ghost of a smirk, “Oh good. Hm, never did quite have that Star Wars marathon, did we?”

Peter grinned, “That would be amazing!”

He chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair, “Night, kid.” He walked towards his own room, deciding he’d better get something to eat, if Loki was here, he’d have killed him for not eating until now, it was almost eleven at night, but he couldn’t care less. He went to the fridge and made a sandwich and some coffee. He needed to try and stay on his feet if nothing for the kid’s sake. It would be hard, but he’d be damned if he would live like some depressed layabout. Loki would have his ass if he so much as tried.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

So, he didn’t – instead, he asked the AI that was installed so it could function in any room of the house, “JARVIS, get up one of the videos I took of Lo.”

The AI replied, “With all due respect, sir. Is that advisable?”

Tony sighed and replied softly, “Nope. Just…please Jarv. I _need_ to see him.”

The AI took pity on him and replied, “Very well sir.”

A video started to play on the pastel grey almost silver wall facing his bed, it was one of their happier memories together. He’d taken a ton of videos of him and the god of mischief, most of which the Asgardian didn’t even know he was being filmed. In the video, they were snuggled close on the bed, Loki speaking softly to him and asking how his day had been at work.

Tony let the tears slip down his face and went to sleep under the guise of living in that memory to try and keep himself from wondering what there was left to stay breathing for.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Moves On Slowly

Chapter 2: Time Moves On, Slowly

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I’m going to put warnings for triggers before the disclaimer just for safety’s sake by chapter, in case anyone gets triggered, which I’d hate so much because I know it feels awful.**

**Triggers: Slight bi erasure, swearing, drinking, shouting, loss, guilt and self-hatred.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.**

Tony woke the next morning and checked the clock, blinking at the fact that it was just barely seven and he’d slept maybe five hours if that. He sighed, got up and showered before getting some coffee on the go. Peter wasn’t awake yet, so he didn’t make anything to eat just yet. He looked at his phone and saw several new notifications, gulping slightly.

A text from Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey, two emails from various business related matters and one email pertaining to Peter’s school. He prioritised the one from Peter’s school, turns out he was in the draw for the chance to win a scholarship at MIT.

He flicked through it absentmindedly with a small grin, proud of his protégé. He waved off the business emails for now, it was too early to deal with business – especially without coffee. Currently he and Peter were in his house in Malibu, he was unable to be in the Avengers Tower right now, not with everyone in their specific rooms and too close for comfort.

He checked the text from Bruce first. It read; ‘ _Hey, it’s Bruce. Thor told me. You’re crazy for who you chose to love but I get it. If anything happened to Nat... I’d go crazy. Anyways, I’m here if you need someone, science bro._ ’

He smiled sadly and bit his lip, sitting up on the counter waiting for the coffee machine as he replied, ‘ _Hey buddy thanks. Yeah, we were a secret for obvious reasons, but we were talking about becoming public…_ ’

He choked down the tears, resolving to pour coffee into an elegant forest green mug that wasn’t his. He heard a _ping_ for a reply, so he opened it again, glancing at the screen, ‘ _I’m sorry, Tony. Thor told a couple other people in the Tower, they swore no one will know but maybe get your ass over here soon because they’ll be a fight?_ ’

He cursed under his breath, damn Thor. He knew that the kid wouldn’t be awake for a while yet, so he wrote a note to stick on the fridge, ‘ _Went to Avengers Tower because Thor started a fight. Be back soon – T._ ’

Before putting on his suit, he checked the message from Rhodey, his old friend, saying something similar with the exception of mention of the Avengers.

He quickly replied, ‘ _Thanks Rhodey. Talk later, War Machine._ ’

A quick text came back, ‘ _You know that it’s Iron Patriot now, Tony._ ’

He chuckled softly and texted back, suiting up, ‘ _Yeah, not happening. It’ll always be War Machine_ _to me_.’ He took off to Avengers tower, hoping to not be pestered that much about his love. When he arrived at the Tower by flight, it wasn’t as bad as Bruce had let on, thankfully.

He would have thought that Thor would approach him first but was surprised when a man with long hair and a vibranium arm squeezed his shoulder before quietly speaking, “Steve told me. I’m sorry for what happened. I’ll miss the plucky bastard. He was always fun.”

Tony turned to nod at the once enemy, now his friend, “Hey James, thanks. Where is Cap?”

He smiled a bit, “In his room. I was just there; I came out to get coffee and saw you. I’ll tell him that you’re here.” he brought the coffee into a blue door, suspiciously close to a black door.

Tony chuckled softly to himself, so Loki had been right.

Bucky came back with Steve at his side.

The first Avenger nodded to him, “I’m sorry for your loss, Tony.” he quietly spoke.

Tony squared his jaw and nodded, smiling a bit, “It’s shit, but that happens, I guess. So…you two still trying to sort things out?”

Bucky smiled a bit, tucking some hair behind his ear, “Nah, we’ve got most things sorted out by now. I remember a lot, thanks to the Wakandians.”

Tony nodded, “That’s good. You’re healing.”

Steve noticed the questioning look in the inventor’s eyes and gently took Bucky’s hand in his, “Also… we’re together.” he softly told Tony with a smile.

The engineer decided to play dumb, wanting to hear the words from the first Avenger’s mouth properly, “Yeah, ever since we found him you two got the chance to see each other again after like, eighty years, right?”

Bucky smirked a bit at him, “Not that kind of together, Tony. We’re in a relationship. One that we couldn’t openly be in during our own time.”

Steve blushed at this, worried that it would be a problem.

Tony grinned at this, patting Steve’s shoulder, “Don’t sweat it, Cap. I kind of knew, to be honest. Lo…Lo knew too, that’s how I found out, actually.” his voice faltered slightly at mentioning the nickname.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Bruce came out of a green door and walked over to him, nodding, “I see you met Cap’s boyfriend.”

Neither of them would be missing the chance to tease the blond fondly, he was their friend, it’s kind of what they did.

Steve stroked Bucky’s hand gently to softly speak, “Come on Buck, let’s leave them to talk.”

He nodded, turning to Tony, “See you later, Tony.”

Iron Man looked at them with a small grin, a ghost of it’s previous one, “See you soon, guys.”

Bucky added, “Don’t hesitate to contact us if you need a friend.”

Tony nodded, “Will do.”

Bruce led Tony to his lab, where he and the inventor could talk alone. “How are you holding up?” the scientist asked him softly.

Tony sat down on one of the tables and shrugged, “I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Bruce looked sternly at him, causing him to put his hands up, “Okay, okay, fine. I feel shit. Lonely, pissed that he’s gone, and I want to tear Thanos a new one.”

Bruce smiled a bit, “That’s more like it. By the way, some guy in a red suit came by. Said he wanted to talk.”

Tony tilted his head but asked curiously, having heard rumours and bits of information about a mercenary in these parts that went by the name ‘Deadpool’. He asked cautiously, “Deadpool, by any chance?”

Bruce nodded, “That’s the one.”

Tony thought about it for a moment and was about to reply when a portal opened, causing his breath to catch in his throat and his heart to soar with hope, which came crashing down when he saw Dr. Stephen Strange instead of who had hoped it to be.

Dr. Strange spoke softly, “I am sorry for you loss, Stark. He was a friend of mine, a tutor of sorts. He gave me a message to pass onto you a few days before he left.”

Tony jumped off the table so quickly that his head spun slightly, but he walked over and asked, “Go on…?”

The sorcerer chuckled a bit as he gave him a pale green envelope, looking suspiciously Asgardian to the inventor’s eyes.

He hoped upon hope that there was a chance, a slim chance if any, that his love was still alive.

Stephen saw this and patted his shoulder gently, “He’s gone, Stark. He said he’d find a way to talk to you through death, who knows how. But know this, he was the most powerful sorcerer I’ve ever encountered. If anyone can find a way to communicate with you when dead, it’s him.”

Tony grinned at this new information and nodded, “Thanks, Strange. This mees a lot.”

The doctor nodded and opened up another portal before calling over his shoulder, “If he does contact you, can you please thank him for me?”

Tony quirked an eyebrow, “Sure.” he replied with a shrug, anxious to get the letter open.

He knew it was Loki’s because of the smell – leather and citrus. He opened it reverently with care as he read the letter, catching the small package that fell out of it in the nick of time.

It read; ‘ _Dearest, I am sorry for the pain and heartache I am likely putting you through in my absence. I have taken the liberty of contacting Dr. Stephen Strange to bring this to you, should the worst have happened and Thanos has murdered me. The package is of vital importance and will help you, you will know when to use it, my love. As for the motion pictures I let you sneak of me when we were alone, do not think I did not notice Stark, I have taken the liberty of making one for you, which is also in the package. As well as a silver necklace of which will likely be the utmost important thing. It is pure dwarven silver and given from my time with them. It will allow the wearer to visit a deceased loved one in dreams when enchanted with a specific spell, of which I have already done. Normally I would need the matching one, but as it was fortified with my magic, it should not pose as a problem. Know that I care for you deeply and wish that I did not have to be gone. Take care of our son and please do not allow my death to be the end of you. You are fiercely intelligent and wickedly sharp. I adore you and hope to see you in dreams. All my love, Loki_ ’.

He stared at this for a brief moment before placing a soft kiss to the name on the paper, well, parchment. He opened the package carefully and placed the necklace around his neck immediately. He looked down to a small glowing blue stone and a USB drive, lime green, naturally.

Tony mused, “He must have gotten someone to help him with the technology or something.”

He put them in his pocket, along with the letter, smiling properly for the first time since the god of mischief’s death, a newfound strength in his stride.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

He went back to the main living room and said goodbye to everyone, going back to ‘his small castle’ as Loki had once smugly called it.

He asked JARVIS, “Jarvis, can you play this USB?”

Jarvis replied, “Of course, sir.”

As he spoke, a slot for a USB flash drive appeared in the wall. Tony smiled and put the USB into the drive.

A video started up, to reveal Loki sitting on the couch, legs crossed a looking elegant as ever, causing Tony’s heart to clench. Loki smiles directly at him and speaks softly, “I am truly sorry, beloved. Truly, I am. I know that what I am about to do, as this was taken the day before I went to visit Thanos. You are likely anxious to see me, so to tell you how to use the dream locket would be prudent, I suppose.” he pursed his lips, causing Tony to laugh despite the tears pouring down his cheeks.

He listened to Loki talk about how to use the locket, but he paused to simplify, “You simply think of me when you are fading off to sleep and think hard on my name while clutching the locket. Then I shall find you, dearest. Of this, I give you my work.”

Tony looked at him and murmured softly, “Never stopped, babe. But sure, that’s what I’ll do. And you listen to me here you son of a bitch, if it doesn’t work, you’re toast.”

Loki came up close to the camera and whispered in that velvet-like drawled out whisper he mostly used for things they did alone, he spoke, “Stark, the dreams will be quite intense. They may deplete you for the moment. Please, for the love of the stars, moon and sky, get plenty of rest, eat well and tell our son that I miss him. He will storm the world one day; of that I am sure. I do not know if you are aware of this, but on my death; he is now heir to my titles. Do not attempt to use that stone until five years have passed. You will understand in time. You may wish to tell him so, beloved. I miss you very much and will love you eternally. Please be well.” he kissed his own fingers passionately before blowing it in the camera’s direction before crooning, “Until we meet again.”

The view of the video turned to green smoke and the video came to an end. He smiled softly at the theatrics of his boyfriend, aching for sleep and wanting to see him.

However, he had promised the kid that he’d watched Star Wars with him and so he would. He hadn’t taken off the silver locket since he had shakily put it on when Dr. Strange had given it to him moments ago.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

He stroked it reverently before going to the kitchen to find Peter awake, sipping orange juice and on his phone.

He looked at the clock, ten o’clock. He greeted, “Morning. Hungry?”

Peter looked up and smiled softly, Star Wars t-shirt on him as he replied, “A bit, yes. I didn’t know where anything was…”

Tony smiled slightly at him as he nodded, “Don’t sweat it. I was thinking of making pancakes anyways. It’s one of the few things I don’t burn.”

Peter laughed softly at that, “I can cook quite well.”

He smiled in return, firing up the coffee machine again, “So could Loki…”

Peter softly asked, “What was father’s favourite thing to make?”

He gripped the counter before inhaling sharply, it made sense that Peter would call Loki that, since he called him dad now, but it was still a shock. He cleared his throat, “Dinner, mostly. He made really fancy pastas and stuff. He always insisted on not using magic to cook. Come on, I’ll make us some pancakes and we can watch Star Wars with them.”

He got out the pancakes things and went about making them, and that’s exactly what they proceeded to do.

They spend the day watching Star Wars contentedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Decisions

Chapter 3: Dreams and Decisions

**A/N: The dream sequence will be in italics so if you find that difficult to read, I am sorry. We get to see more of Deadpool here too.**

**Triggers: Swearing, grief, slight mature content (heavy kissing, slight touching, brusing kisses). loss, self-depreciation, talk of death and slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

That night, after seeing that Peter went to bed at around eleven o'clock or so, he didn't make coffee before he went to sleep, wanting to sleep well. He intended to use the locket that hadn't left his neck since tonight and he would be damned if he didn't do his upmost to get it to work.

He curled around himself in the covers on Loki's side of the bed and felt himself slip off to sleep, left hand clutching the locket for dear life.

_A few minutes later, he let the dreamscape and the magic in the necklace do its thing. He was in his sitting room, that much he knew, but was confused. He looked to the couch, hoping to see Loki there, but he wasn't there. He was about to be pissed, but heard humming coming from the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen, a strangled sigh coming from his mouth as he drank in the image of the taller man, dressed in black leather and silk, long black waves flowing down his shoulders._

_He turned around slowly and strode over to a startled Tony, taking his left cheek in his left hand gently, "I promised, didn't I?" he spoke softly._

_Tony threw his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, causing Loki to pick him up with a soft chuckle. Tony started shaking, letting the sobs come out of his throat._

_Loki pulled away from the intense kiss, stroking his back gently as he held him close, speaking soothingly in a soft voice, "You are safe, beloved. I am going to continue visiting you here if you will allow me to?"_

_Tony whispered, slipping away his tears with the heel of his hand roughly, croaking out, "Please… I need you here, Lokes. I need you."_

_Loki shushed him and whispered, "Then every night, this is where you shall find me, my dear. Now, since it's the first night, I think cuddling will suffice, do you not?"_

_Tony chuckled softly, kissing his jawline happily, "Don't want me in that way, hm?~" he suggestively asked with a small smirk._

_Loki chuckled darkly, kissing behind his ear gently, before whispering into it, "Not tonight, dearest but simply because it is the first time you coming here. I do not wish to exert your strength, Believe me, I very much wish to~" he chuckled softly, hugging the god close as he snuggled him._

_Loki whispered, "Would you like me to carry you or would you prefer to walk upstairs?"_

_Tony blushed softly but replied, "Please carry me? I miss your arms so much, dammit and those long, graceful legs… What I'd give to have them wrapped around me."_

_The god chuckled softly, smirking at him, "That can be arranged, beloved." he smugly replied, carrying the inventor up to their room._

_They got into bed and cuddled close._

_Loki was laying on his side of the bed, while Tony was on his, curled around him, the paler man's arms wrapped protectively around him._

_He placed a variety of kisses to the god of mischief's body, or what little was exposed of it, causing him to chuckle softly, "Would you prefer to feel skin against skin perhaps, my dear?"_

_Tony pouted, "Don't tease me, just do it please."_

_Loki nodded, slowly removing the silk black shirt by unbuttoning the remaining closed buttons and removing the leather trousers so they were laying in their underwear together, nothing too different for the two of them. He left nips and bites wherever he could on the god's expanse of pale skin, to which he let out soft gasps at before tugging the inventor back to his side to drag his lips slowly against his in a heated kiss._

_After that, they cuddled close, Tony safely tucked under Lok's chin, the other's arms wrapped around him protectively._

_Tony whispered, "I love you so much and I don't want to leave, frost prince…"_

_Loki held him tighter, kissing his forehead gently, "I am always here, iron warrior, fear not. I love you deeply and will be right her tomorrow night."_

_Tony snuggled him close and found himself waking up, so he clutched the other like a lifeline._

He woke up moments later with a pang of sadness but grinned slowly when he saw the beginnings of a purple-grey bruise Loki had given him in the dream. That sure was interesting.

He gasped softly, that meant… if bruises stayed when he was awake, what else did? He shook himself off and showered before getting dressed, smirking a bit at the bruise, it was just barely visible over the neckline of a green long sleeved vee-neck that had been the Asgardian's. It was warm and still smelled like Loki, so it was comforting to him to wear.

He asked JARVIS, "Hi Jarv, do we have anything planned for today?"

The AI replied after a few moments, "Ms. Potts is calling, sir. Shall I put her through?"

Tony sighed slightly, of course Pepper was checking on him, she was efficient and amazing like that.

He nodded, "Sure. Thanks Jarvis."

Pepper's face appeared on the wall as she asked, "Good morning, Tony. …Thank God, you look rested, who knows what you had to do to get some sleep for on— is that…a _hickey_?"

Tony would have flushed if he were anyone else, but he grinned proudly, "Yes ma'am. Sure is."

Pepper looked confused and a bit worried, "You're seeing someone? So…so _soon_?"

Tony shook his head, "I'd pull the arc reactor out of me before betraying him like that. He gave me something, a magic locket, that lets me see him in dreams. I didn't know that it would be there when I woke up, Pep."

She grinned at him, looking absolutely delighted, "That's wonderful Tony! I'm glad that you'll get to see him."

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Tony smiled warmly, "Yeah, it's honestly great. I'm actually happy, Pep. I mean, give it like until one today and I'll likely be miserable again because he's not _here_ here but y'know, it's something."

Pepper asked softly, "Does Peter know?" Tony blushed a bit at that, "No, because the kid would ask, and I don't particularly want to talk to him about certain things and like hell am I lying to him when I don't have to."

Pepper grinned, " _Such_ a good dad." she fondly teased him with a smile.

He chuckled, smirking at her, "Shut up, _Aunt Pepper_."

She giggled slightly at that, seeing Peter come into the room when Tony didn't, "Good morning, Peter."

Tony turned and smiled at him, "Morning, squirt."

Peter beamed at being called that and hugged him tightly, "Hey dad, hey Aunt Pepper."

Pepper nodded, grinning at the sweet boy, "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and looked up at Tony, "Have you ever had French toast, Dad? I was here alone with father once and he showed me how to make it. It was fun."

Tony smiled at the seventeen year old softly, "Yeah, it used to be one of my favourite breakfasts. He…he used to put strawberries beside it, presentation was everything and God help you if you messed it up before eating it." he chuckled softly, remembering how particular his lover had been when making food for them.

Peter grinned, "I know, but I kind of thought it was sweet. Shows that he cared. Anyway, I was going to make some. Want to join us, Aunt Pep?"

Pepper's eyes were glistening with tears at how the seventeen year old was comforting his adoptive father so well, "I'd love to, Peter, but I'm in LA. Sorry, sweetheart."

Peter smiled, "Just me and dad then. I'll also put on some coffee, okay dad?"

Tony hugged him close, "Whatever I did, thank God I did it, for such an amazing son. Thanks squirt."

Peter trotted off to the kitchen, happy to ahead and make the food for him and his dad.

Pepper smiled softly at him, "He’s strong, considering what he’s been through.." she mumbled.

Tony grinned, "Ain't that the truth? Brave little spider. See you later, Pepper."

She nodded, "I'll call by when I can to come and see you guys, you know that this expo for the company is vital."

He nodded, "Believe me, I know. I ran the damned thing for a few years, thinking I was continuing dear old dad's legacy. Thanks Pep, talk soon."

The screen of the video call went black and Pepper's call ended. He got a text then, from Bucky, of all people.

It read; _'Hey, me and Steve were in the neighbourhood – we have a small place in Brooklyn and wondered if we could come over?_ '

Tony smiled, it would be good for Peter to be surrounded by more people than him and his early morning mood that would slowly sour from his blissful night in his partner's arms. He texted back, ' _Sure. Peter's making breakfast, want some? Tell Steve to give you the address._ ’

Tony walked into the kitchen and poured some orange juice for his son, passing it to him as he told him, "Cap and Bucky are on their way, but they don't want breakfast so it's fine. I thought it would be good for us both to have company other than our own and Pepper's/"

The boy that was Spiderman nodded, "Good idea, dad. Hey um…are they like, together? Like you and father were?"

The man that was Iron Man nodded, "Smart kid, yeah they are. Oh wait, speaking of your smartness… What's this I hear for you applying for my old alma mater?"

Peter flipped the French toast as he asked, eyes wide, "How do you know about that?"

Tony smirked a bit, "Your school sent me an email about it, since I put myself down as your guardian."

Peter grinned, "That makes sense, I guess. Thanks dad. I know that you'll be supportive of me going there."

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

They sat down to eat soon and were just finished when the doorbell went, to reveal Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, hands entwined out of view, but he'd done that so many times with Loki, he noticed it immediately. He greeted them, "Guys, it's not the forties anymore, you can be seen holding hands with your boyfriend, Cap."

The blond blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed but waved it off. Bucky gripped the others hand in a supportive manner, "Hey Tony." Steve greeted, Bucky not saying much for the moment before saying, "I didn't know you had a kid."

Peter smiled at the former Winter Soldier "Hi, Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers."

Bucky smiled at the slightly shorter boy, "Steve isn't actually a captain, kid." he told him softly.

Peter smiled a bit, "I know, but it's always good to be polite."

Bucky chuckled, going to say something but Steve interrupted him, "In that case, Peter, Bucky's a Sargent."

Peter nodded, "Thanks, Captain Rogers. Sorry for the mix up, Sargent Barnes. I'm going to my room now, dad. See you soon. Hey, is it okay if Ned comes over later?"

Bucky smiled; this kid was reminding him a bit of Steve when they first met.

Tony nodded, unable not to grin at being called 'dad', "Sure, kid. Make sure to text him the address so I can log him into the security code."

Peter grinned, "Thanks dad, I will." He walked to his room quickly.

Steve smiled at Tony, "I never knew that you'd be good with kids."

He chuckled, "It's kind of different when you're attached and love the kid like it's your own blood, Rogers. Now, to what do I own the pleasure of you two being here?"

Bucky smirked, which Tony wondered if something good was on it’s way.

The former Winter Soldier spoke warmly, pressing Steve’s fingertips to his lips gently, softly asking, “Can I tell him, or do you want to, darlin’?”

Steve smiled warmly, “It doesn’t matter as long as he knows, honey.”

Bucky nodded, clenching his jaw in thought before nodding, turning back to Tony, “So, Steve and I are tying the knot. It’s been something we wanted to do since…well since I got my memory back, really.” he shrugged a bit.

Steve smiled warmly, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “We’re telling you because we don’t exactly have many people to ask, so we wanted to ask if you’d want to be a part of it?”

Tony smirked at him over his mug of coffee, asking playfully, “Steve Rogers, are you asking me to be your best man?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, we are. …We’d have asked Loki to be my best man.”

Tony softly spoke, “Peter could do it. He’s probably never been to a wedding.”

Steve smiled, “Actually, that sounds great. So um, we’ll go now and leave you to go about your business. We’ll send you the invitation sooner to the date.”

Tony nodded and grinned a bit at them for having something interesting to be able to tell Loki tonight. He opened the door for them and nodded, “Talk soon then, Cap, Bucky.”

They nodded before walking out the door.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Peter’s friend Ned came over soon, so Tony let him in.

He got a text from an unknown number saying, ‘ _Hiya, I’m a mercenary but I was looking to be a bit more organised and shit. I learned through a mutual contact of ours that you have a bunch of people get together to kick robot ass now and then. Wondered if I could team up some time with you guys? Or maybe if I could have a meeting with you?_ ’

Tony wondered what this was about, but curiosity piqued him to reply, ‘ _Sure, but I’ll need a name and a date you’d prefer to schedule a meeting for?_ ’

A text came back soon, ‘ _Wade Wilson or Deadpool. Anytime you’re not busy’ll be fine. Just text me a location and I’ll make my way there_.’

Tony texted back, ‘ _Okay. I’ll have an assistant put that in a memo. I’ll be in touch_.’

He then called the number for a pizza delivery for him, his son and his son’s best friend, hoping it would help the tow. They were probably in Peter’s room either finishing the Star Wars Lego set that Ned said he’d bring, doing homework or talking about Spiderman related things. Soon, the pizza arrived, and Tony called them out the table.

Today had been kind of fine, but he was anxious for night to come so he could see his sorcerer once again, but he wasn’t stupid.

He knew that Loki would kill him if he forgot to live in his absence, so he headed to his lab, fixing up some glitches on some prototypes for a couple of hours.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Is Of The Essence

**Chapter 4: Time Is Of The Essence**

**A/N: So there's the dream sequence and then a visit from Dr. Strange. Next chapter is the time jump!**

**Triggers: Grief, crying, mentions of death, kissing, implied sexual content, heavy kissing, touching and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel**

_Tony felt himself fall asleep as he clutched the pendant like a lifeline, arriving in his sitting room to find his lover reading an ancient looking tome that he put down the moment he sensed the inventor, pulling him gently to his side, sitting on the couch._

_Tony chuckled slight at his boyfriend's seemingly eagerness to have him close as he wrapped his arms around his neck, entwining their legs, placing a kiss to the sorceror's cheek, "Hey, charmer. What are you reading?" he asked, resting bis head on the others left shoulder as he looked up at him._

_Loki pressed at least half a dozen soft kisses to his temple and forehead before replying in a soft lilt, "An old spell book that Frigga once bestowed upon me, my love. How was today? How is our son?" He presses another firmer kiss to his lips, but pulled away, meeting his partner's dark eyes._

_Tony replied with a slight smile, "Pretty okay. Just the usual, fixing suits to loud music, babe. He's good. His friend Ned stopped by today. Oh, and we might have a new Avenger on our hands, my frost prince."_

_Loki's green eyes fluttered closed for a moment at being addressed in that oh so wonderful way by his lover. He replied softly, his thumb caressing his left cheek gently while the other arm was wrapped tightly around the other as he replied, lips pursing slightly, "I am glad to hear that you have some normality to ground you, dearest. Oh? And who might that be?"_

_It turned into a smile after the trail of kisses Tony casually bestowed upon hie jaw before speaking, "Some guy called Wade Wilson. I'm interested to see where it goes. But now when I'm in your presence, I'd rather think of better things than work~" he smirked a bit._

_Loki chuckled, smirking at his iron warrior, "Better things? And pray tell, what would those be, my dear?" he arched am eyebrow as he asked coyly._

_Tony rolled his eyes fondly at the god of mischief, "Just kiss me, please." he asked in a pleading tone._

_Loki asked in a silky drawl next to his lover's ear, "Is that all your would have me do to you, my iron warrior?~"_

_The superhero shivered at his tone but replied smoothly, "You know that's not all that I want, babe~"_

_The god stopped stroking his cheek to tilt his chin upwards, sweeping his lips across the other's before kissing him deeply, spotting the bruise that Tony's neck was sporting, smug that he had been the one that put it there._

_The shorter man kissed back deeply, fingers sliding into the long black waves with ease._

_Loki parted the kiss, eliciting a whine from the other. He whisprred in the silken voice he'd previously used, "Come beloved, shall we retire to our chamber?~"_

_The shorter man hummed happily at the sultry words, but kissed his lips deeply, pulling away before the Asgadrdian could kiss back to teasingly whisper, "Yes. Carry me again, my smooth seductive sorcerer?~"_

_Loki shivered at being addressed so wondrously, "My, you certainly know how to use words to make me feel sensuous, don't you, darling?~" he purred as he hoisted Tony into his arms gently, carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom where Loki kept his word by lovingly worshipping the body of the man he adored, laying by his side and simply holding him closely afterwards._

_Anthony kissed him gently before whispering, "I missed that... I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, right handsome?"_

_He nodded, replying softly, "As have I, my love. Indeed you will. I look forward to it. Goodnight Anthony."_

_The superhero kissed directly beside his lips before murmuring, "I love you too, charmer and see you tomorrow." He felt himself waking slowly._ He stretched, showered and dressed into blue jeans, a Black Sabbath shirt and black leather slip on shoes, pairing with a supple elegant black leather jacket that thankfully looked enough like a suit jacket to pass, a simple watch and his usual sunglasses, hanging them off the neckline of his shirt, pendant safely tucked inside hus shirt too.

He knocked on Peter's door which opened soon. "Morning dad." he sleepily greeted, already dressed too; grey jeans, a dark hooodie and converse style lace up shoes.

Tony nodded towards him in greeting as he silently wondered if he should trim his goatee yet or wait until tomorrow, "Hey kid. We're in need of some groceries and yeah, someone _could_ do it for us, but I think it's time we gut out of the house, don't you?"

Peter smiled warmly at him, "I'd like that, dad. Do we have a list?"

The older tech genius shook his head, "Nope. I was about to make one if there's anything in particular you'd like to get?"

Peter shyly asked him, shuffling his feet a little, "I was wondering if we could get some stuff to make a cherry pie? it used to be my favourite thing in the world for my aunt to make..."

Tony got out his phone and asked, "Sure, what do we need for it?"

Peter smiled, starting to list off the ingredients for the sweet red fruit-filled dessert.

A pang of sadness waved itself over Tony - the sweetest of red foods were Loki's favorite, he'd have loved this. He felt his throat constrict with an incoming flow of tears and gently told Peter, "Of course. I'll be right back." his words were slightly shaky.

Peter wasn't exactly stupid do he didn't let the other be alone, instead; he hugged him close, speaking softly, "It's okay dad, it's okay. I...I m-miss him a l-lot too..." his words were now also shaky with tears.

Tony swiped at his eyes and sighed, patting Peter's shoulder gently, "Come on, son. Let's go clean up before we go." He got a warm clean cloth for their to wipe the redness and puffiness away. "There. Hey, do you like ice-cream?" he asked the twenty-one year old.

Peter grinned, "Cherry, rocky road or mint chocolate are the best. Hazelnut is kinda nice too."

Tony chuckled slightly, playfully pushing the young adult's shoulder, "You're just saying hazelnut is nice because you know it's what got me back on dairy." he fondly teased.

Peter laughed softly but blushed a bit, "Um, actually no, sorry. It's MJ's favourite ice-cream. She usually has it with strawberry or vanilla."

Tony smirked a bit and asked, "So, while I'm writing the list – tell me about this girl, Peter. She seems nice." he started tapping away on his phone, adding essentials like bread, coffee beans, milk, sugar, eggs and jam.

Peter proceeded to blush more as he softly spoke, "Um well, she's in my class. We have math and science together, actually."

Tony smirked a bit, asking his son playfully, "Science, huh? Any chemistry between you two?"

Peter hid is face in his hands and mumbled, "Dad!" exasperatedly, laughing at the fact Tony Stark had just kind of made a dad joke.

The twenty-one year old, who would most likely always been the awkward teenager that he'd first met to Tony, replied shyly, "But it's fine, she doesn't like me anyways, so we're just friends."

Tony patted his shoulder gently, "If it's any consolation, kid – I thought I would always marry my best female friend, but that didn't exactly go as planned." he ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

Peter smiled, "That's because you realised you weren't straight and fell in love with the last person you imagined yourself with." he chuckled softly.

The billionare rolled his eyes fondly at him, putting a hand over the arc reactor in his chest and saying, "Peter Benjamin Stark, I swear if you end up falling for some villain…"

Peter shot him a boyish grin before grabbing his coat, talking over his shoulder, "Then I'll be attracted to bad boys like my dad."

Tony laughed softly, muttering to himself, "Plaful little shit." He got out his keys and drove the Audi R8 before getting in and making sure that the young adult had his seatbelt on.

They got what the needed at the nearest grocery stores, Vintage Grocers and Target, before heading back home.

Peter was helping Tony put the groceries where they needed to go when a portal opened in their living room, the inventor knowing know not to put himself through the torment of thinking it could be Loki, so he just greeted, "Hey, Strange." he replied without turning around.

Stephen smiled softly, "Good, you're slowly letting go. It's better for you, Stark. Sorry about dropping in like this, but it's part of the favour, every so often I have to check in on you." he explained with a sigh.

Tony arched an eyebrow at him with a cynical laugh, "Strange, I'm not exactly a bereft widower, I'm fine. Trust me."

The doctor looked at him, trying to analyse his words and smirked a bit, "The necklace works flawlessly, doesn't it? That's why you're fine."

Tony chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Don't expose me or anything, Strange. To the world, I seem like I'm coping well."

The sorcerer snorted and opened a portal again, "Goodbye, Stark. I'll keep checking in on you. It was a promise I made to a man both friend and tutor." he slipped through the portal soon afterwards, causing Tony to sigh and go to the kitchen where Peter was busy at work, making the cherry pie they had gotten the ingredients for, chewing on his lip in concentration at the recipe he'd found on his phone from a couple years ago that Aunt May had luckily had him take down for future reference.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

After asking JARVIS for a simple pasta recipe in the hopes he wouldn't burn it or mess it up too badly, Tony started cooking what would hopefully be dinner for them.

Peter smiled softly at this, humming something that sounded similar to the soundtrack of Star Wars if memory served Tony correctly from their marathon of his son's favourite movie series.

He followed the recipe, adding spices, the sauce he'd bought in a jar and some chicken, it was actually looking pretty okay and he was excited at the prospect of telling Loki he'd actually cooked something that night. He had texted the mysterious Wade Wilson for a meeting at Avengers tower tomorrow and was curious about what that would entail. So when after dinner, Peter said he had to work on a science project that was one of the many parts that made up the interview for MIT.

Tony said goodnight to him and answered a few business emails before going to bed himself. _He clutched the necklace tightly and faded off to sleep, grinning when he spotted Loki on the couch once again, greeting happily, "Guess who actually cooked something and didn't burn it?" he flopped down on the couch beside Loki, seating himself as near as possible to the Asgardian's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in lieu of his neck._

_Loki smiled slowly at him, putting a finger under his chin to press a chaste kiss to his lips, "I am proud that you managed not to burn something, my love. What did you cook?" he let his fingers card the short dark hair of his lover as he spoke._

_Tony leaned into his touch happily as he replied, "Pasta in white sauce with ham." He reached up and kissed Loki's lips happily, holding the other close to him._

_He pulled away from the kiss to whisper, "How is our son, beloved?"_

_The inventor snuggled close to his boyfriend as he replied, "He's in the middle of doing a scholarship for the same college I went to. He's so smart and so ambitious, Lo. You'd be so proud of him."_

_Loki chuckled, kissing the other's cheek gently, "I am glad that he is concentrating so diligently on his academic career but, what of his heart? Has he found someone to love, yet?"_

_He looked into thos green eyes he couldn't see enough when the other had been alive, "Not yet, but there's this red haired girl that he's sweet on. …But I don't know if that's what he's telling me or if he's trying to cover something. Unfortunately for me, he learned from you how to hide things." he poked his shoulder playfully._

_Loki chuckled, smirking a bit, "Only time shall tell, if that is the case, my dear. Come now, let me carry you upstairs, hm? Perhaps I could leave another mysterious bruise~"_

_The shiver that went down Tony's spine make his smrk grow as he picked the other up to whisper, "I shall take that as a firm yes, Anthony."_

_He wrapped his arms and legs around the taller man, "You're teasing me, you endearing origin of mischief."_

_The Asgardian pecked his nose, "Do not tempt me with poetic words, my love. It shall only bode unwell for you, Stark~"_

_The use of his last name spoken so lovingly by the other made him smile but he softly asked, "Hey Lokes, can I ask something?"_

_The green eyed man met his eyes, using magic to open the bedroom door, "Ask me anything, you alone are permitted such, my dear."_

_Tony blushed before asking, "If…if you had lived and…and if we had ever gotten married or whatever Asgardians do to get married, who would take who's name or would we hyphenate or…?"_

_The frost giant thought about it for a moment before replying, "I rather like the sound of your last name, you realise that would make you the regent king, do you not? What do you think?"_

_Tony grinned widely, "I love you so much and if you hadn't been murdered, I'd have seen you with my last name."_

_Loki lay down with him on the bed, placing an array of kisses to his lover's skin, including the promised bruising kiss to his neck, higher than the last one, due to a possessive streak in Loki at the possibility of his name being Loki Stark._

_After saying goodnight and I love you, Tony slowly realised himself waking, so with a parting kiss to the raven's lips, he awoke._

He grinned to himself and sighed happily when he felt the sting of the bruise on his neck, grinning as he got in the shower and dressed for the day.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Well Spent

**Chapter 5: Time Well Spend**

**A/N: This chapter is set in March of 2018, I think. So, this has a lot of Stucky (Steve and Bucky) in it as well as the introduction of Spideypool (Peter and Wade). Thanks to a good friend I know a song for Steve and Bucky now.**

**Triggers: Swearing, mentions of past homophobia, kissing, grief and mourning a loved one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any other related franchises.**

Tony woke that morning with a sigh, he'd been particularly comfortable with Loki last night and hadn't wanted to leave in the slightest, but he knew that he had to every morning. Still though, it pained him. but today wasn't about him, it was about his fellow Avenger and begrudgingly stated friend, Steve Rogers and of course, James Barnes, but most call him Bucky.

Tony showered, dressing into a classy red suit with black flecks speckled throughout the material, hints of gold on the sleeves, collar and jacket buttons.

Steve had wanted them to wear something inspired by their uniforms as Avengers. His tie was paisley red and gold, a crisp white shirt underneath with slip on leather shoes and cufflinks.

He went to the bathroom to trim his goatee, but there was a knock on his bedroom door before that. "Come in, kid." he replied, knowing that it was his adoptive son, Peter Parker-Stark.

The soon to be twenty-two year old, as of this coming August, came in with a rumbled blue and yellow tie in his hands, blushing a bit as he told Tony, “Um, dad? How do you tie a tie?”

He put out his hand for the tie, speaking softly, more to himself than his son, “I call myself a dad, I didn’t even teach you how to tie a Windsor knot.”

The brown eyed man rolled his eyes at him, “Dad, I’m almost twenty-two. I should know this by now.”

He nodded, “Okay yeah, fair, fair. Let me show you.” he showed him how to tie a perfect Windsor knot and looked at him – his suit was mainly blue, with yellow pinstripes and a red shirt underneath.

He nodded, “You clean up nice, kid.”

Peter laughed, running a hand through his hair, “So do you, dad.”

He rolled his eyes at his words and asked, “Ready to go? Pepper should be here any minute with Happy to pick us up.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah. I’m kind of nervous, I’ve never been to a wedding before, let alone been the best man.”

The former CEO of Stark Enterprise smiled softly at him, “You’ll be fine, don’t worry. Let’s just hope that Thor either isn’t invited or doesn’t say something stupid.”

The web-slinging man looked at him softly, “You sound like father when you say that dad.”

The dark haired man smirked a bit, “Not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing, but I’m taking it as a compliment. C’mon, Pep’s outside.” He squeezed his shoulder before walking with him to the car.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

They arrived shortly at the hotel that the two had picked for the occasion, both having felt uncomfortable about the idea of a church.

Tony nodded to him, “See you in a bit, son. I’m going to go find Cap. You good with finding Bucky or…?”

Peter nodded, “See you at the ceremony, dad.” He walked in the opposite direction, going to the front desk.

Tony went to the room that Steve had texted him he’d be in, so he knocked.

“Tony?” Steve asked, opening the door.

Tony snarked, “No, it’s the room service. Yes, it’s me, Steve.”

The blond chuckled and let him in. He was halfway through getting dressed into a black and blue suit, showing its pattern of stars embossed into it, Tony had ordered it for them through their Avengers accounts so they wouldn’t have to worry about money. The tie he was trying desperately to close with shaking hands was brigh

t blue with lighter blue stripes. Tony put out his hand, “Let me help you with that. I’m the best man after all, for you anyways.”

He nodded as he handed him the tie, “Thanks again for the suits, Tony.”

He waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. I had money put aside for when me and Loki got married but sadly, we couldn’t…so it’s for you two now. Stars and stripes, huh? Original.”

Steve shoved him gently, a friendly gesture, “Shut up, it’s what we wanted. Buck’s more comfortable in darker colours and he suggested to do stars and stripes to be funny.” he put a hand on Tony’s shoulder as he added, “He would with Bucky right now, they’d probably be saying something sarcastic together.”

The inventor smiled sadly, “You’re not wrong, who knows what they’d get up to if left together alone. It is kind of funny, the whole ‘stars and stripes’ thing, considering.”

The blond nodded and started combing his hair before slipping on the jacket to his suit and putting on his shoes.

Tony smirked as he asked, “So…where’s the white and red?”

The first Avenger smiled warmly, pinning three small flowers into the left jacket pocket, near to his shoulder – a red peony with two sprigs of baby’s breath on either side of it.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^:^ ^ ^

In their time together, Loki had read many books to him and like the sponge he was to interesting things, seeking knowledge where he could find it, knew some flower meanings so he replied, “Nice touch. Want to know what they mean?”

Steve arched his eyebrow, “How do you know flower meanings?”

He smirked a bit, “I dated a sharply intelligent millennia old deity, who became the love of my life. He taught me many things, Rogers.”

Steve grinned at him like an idiot, “Won’t be Rogers much longer.”

The tech genius arched an eyebrow at him, “You’re taking his name? Not the other way around?”

Steve blushed darkly but nodded, “Um, yeah. We talked about it for a while and decided that if we’d been able to be so…so open and free in our own time, God knows we couldn’t have had _this_. It would have been out of the question.”

The inventor nodded, letting out a sigh, “Cap, it’s not the forties anymore. You two will be fine, don’t worry about it. Now come on, don’t want to be late, right?”

Steve nodded, walking with him to the ballroom of the hotel, where they had planned to get married in.

They waited there while Peter was helping Bucky put the flowers in his top pocket, his hair tied back in a small ponytail for the day.

He nodded to Peter, “Thanks kid. You’d have made him proud, y’know. There’s someone I want you to meet actually. He’s outside. New friend I made, he moved into Avengers Tower about two weeks ago.”

Peter tilted his head, “You mean the new guy? Huh, well I guess, I could meet him. I’ve never met him before. I have to help you first though. It’s your wedding day after all.”

Bucky smiled a bit at him before nodding, “You’re right. C’mon, let’s go see Stevie.”

Peter walked with him to ballroom where an officiant was waiting with everything ready to go.

Bucky couldn’t help but grin at the image, _finally_ , Steve was going to be his forever, no dark damsels could intervene this time, or so he hoped. He felt his throat constrict suddenly with panic, what if, there was someone else that would worm their way into Steve’s life like Peggy had? He didn’t think he could go through that again.

He walked towards Steve as the procession started and whispered, grabbing his hand, “Promise me that we’re it for each other, Stevie?”

Steve gently kissed his wrist while waiting for the officiant to get organised, he whispered, “I’m yours ‘til the end of the line, Buck.”

He smiled at that, entwining his fingers with the blond’s and whispered hoarsely, “Good answer, Rogers.”

Steve laughed softly, smiling at him warmly as he whispered back, “You’re going to have to stop calling me that soon. In like…twenty minutes? I’m going to have a different last name.”

He smirked a bit at his best friend who had always, secretly or not, held his heart in his formerly small or serum-enlarged hands, “Yeah, I know. ‘Cause it’s mine too.”

The ceremony went off without a hitch, thankfully. Both of them were fumbling over the vows, some things didn’t change – serum, Wakandian vibranium arm or not.

Once they put on the rings and shared the customary kiss, they grabbed each other by the hand and didn’t leave each other’s sides for much more of that day. They danced, tears streaming down Steve’s face, slow tears falling down Bucky’s cheeks, both comforting each other softly as the swayed and twirled in each other’s arms to the sound of It's Been A Long, Long Time by Kitty Kallen and the Harry James Orchestra. It was a song that had been popular in the forties.

^:^:^:^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

After they danced, dinner started, and speeches were said. After dinner, there was casual slow jazz and strings in the air, the sound coming from a CD that was in a computer somewhere in the room, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff standing beside it while talking quietly and sitting together.

Tony was giving Steve and Bucky some space; they were sitting over in a corner almost sitting on each other they were that close.

He was sitting at the bar with a glass of single malt scotch on the rocks.

Stephen Strange was suddenly sitting beside him, ordering a gin and tonic before asking him, “Why don’t you try talking to someone instead of soaking up your misery, Stark?”

He didn’t turn around, he just spoke, “Look, the love of my life is dead, he didn’t mind when I did this so, if you excuse me, I intend to have a peaceful drink.”

He sighed but replied, “Very well. I won’t stop you.” he walked off to some remote corner and seemed to disappear.

However, most of the other Avengers were here, there weren’t many other people here but that didn’t matter much.

It didn’t matter much to Wade Wilson, who was trying to fade into the background with his glass of whiskey. He knew that he likely was only here because he and Bucky had become friends when in Avengers Tower over the past few weeks.

He looked around the room to see if there was anyone interesting here, he spotted a brown haired, brown eyed man sipping what appeared to be an orange juice by a window, the sunlight was dim behind him in the evening, the sun almost setting. Wade downed the remaining whiskey and walked over to him out of curiosity, greeting with, “Hey.”

Peter looked up at him, a flush covering his cheeks, probably looking at his scarred face, Wade thought.

Peter took out some subtle headphones, “Hi. Sorry, did you say something? Big gatherings kind of unnerve me but music helps. I’m Peter Stark, nice to meet you.” he offered his hand to shake.

Wade inhaled sharply but tried to smother it by smiling in what he hoped was a charming way, “Hi, I’m Wade Wilson, we work together, I think. Stark as in like, Iron Man Stark or…?”

Peter laughed softly, “Yeah, as in Iron Man. He’s known as Tony Stark in places like this, though. Do you have superhero name?” he asked, shooting him an easy grin, it might as well have been an arrow of cupid to the merc with a mouth.

He hid this well, replying, “Ah, so you’re his kid, right? Even though you’re like…twenty?”

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, that’s me. Actually, I’m almost twenty-two. Tony’s kind of always treated me like a kid. It used to kind of annoy me, but I think it’s sweet.” he replied with a smile.

Wade nodded slowly and asked, “Say, what would it take to be able to get your phone number?”

Peter smiled, replying smoothly, “Do you have your phone with you right now?”

The mercenary raised an eyebrow, “That easy, huh?”

Peter blushed at this and shyly replied, “No. I just haven’t met anyone this charming before.”

Deadpool smiled warmly at him, sliding his phone out of his pocket, “Here you go, sweet boy.” he flirtatiously replied.

Peter proceeded to blush more but put his number into the phone, playfully setting a ringtone for himself, ‘ _The Force_ ’ from Star Wars, admiring the Hello Kitty wallpaper on the phone’s background.

He grinned and got out his phone, passing it to Wade while he gave him back his phone, “Your wallpaper’s cool, by the way.”

The taller man had a huge smile on his face, “He likes Hello Kitty _and_ Star Wars? What a sweetheart!” he forced himself not to swear in front of the seemingly innocent twenty year old.

Peter grinned at him, brown eyes shining, “You _can_ cuss, you know. It’s not like I haven’t heard it before.”

He mumbled under his breath, “Thank fuck for that.”

The arachnoid superhero smiled warmly at him, “Text me sometime?”

Wade was already tapping at his phone but smirked at him, “Check.”

Peter looked down at his phone to see a text, it was a picture of a cat that said ‘you’re purrfect’. He couldn’t help but laugh, it was his humour, but it was on now, he simply _had_ to make a science joke. He found a picture of a clipart lab with the words ‘we have chemistry’.

Wade snorted at this, thinking to himself, ‘ _Fuckity fuck, I think I might be in love with this adorable cutie. Oh shitshitshit! Stark’s coming!’_

True enough, Tony was approaching Peter so the unkillable mercenary smiled at him, “See you ‘round, _Skywalker_.”

Peter blushed darkly and mumbled, “May the force be with you.”

Tony just about heard him mumble this and smiled a bit, “Making friends?”

Peter blushed and nodded, “Um, yeah. Are we going?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, ready to go?” He nodded and walked out of the room with Tony before saying congratulations to Steve and Bucky.

On the drive home, he asked the young webslinger, “So…that friend of yours?”

Peter blushed, nervously fiddling with his hands, “Um, yeah dad?”

The engineer smirked a bit at his son, he had only had two or three glasses of scotch, so he was fairly sober, “Peter, I’m not stupid. I know you only use Star Wars references outside of me and Loki if you’re flirting. I know you too well, kid.”

He shyly asked, “…Yes, I was. He’s really nice, dad.”

Tony mumbled something that sounded oddly like, “I swear to the stars that if my son’s attracted to bad boys, I’ll have grey hairs by the time I’m fifty…”

Peter stifled laughter, but nodded, “Don’t worry dad, I’ll be careful. After all, I’m Tony Stark’s son, I know how to take of myself.”

That seemed to made the aforementioned man happy, so he grumbled good-naturedly, “Fine, fine. I’ll try not worry.”

As soon as they went inside, Tony asked JARVIS to set the alarms for him, too tired from the excitement of the day.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Peter went into his room and texted Wade for a bit, ‘ _He made a bad boy comment. Should I be worried? – P._ ’ He opened his laptop and started working on a paper, not tiring easily due to the spider venom giving him an excess of energy.

Wade texted back a few minutes later, ‘ _Not sure if there’s anything 2 worry abt, spider boi. Ur dad told me who you were btw. Don’t u use txt talk?_ ’

Peter laughed softly, putting his wireless headphones back in before he replied, ‘ _OK – wait, when did he tell you? Not really, no. Sorry but I can if you want me to._ ’

His fellow, red-suited Avenger replied, ‘ _That’s actually kind of cute. I won’t if you won’t, spider boy. About…20 minutes ago? He called me and told me ‘hurt my son and I’ll find a way to kill you’. So, what are you up to?_ ’

Peter checked the time, noticing that it was almost one in the morning so he texted back, ‘ _Okay, I have questions tomorrow, but I should go to bed, it’s 1am. Talk to you tomorrow, Wade :)_ ’

A reply came back, ‘ _Of course you have questions, you adorable nerd. I mean that in a good way. Ttyl, spider boy x_ ’

He had put his phone on silent for the night, so he wouldn’t see it until the morning.

He got dressed for bed and went to sleep not long after, plugging in his computer and phone for the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Time Passes By

Chapter 6: Time Passes By

**A/N: Last chapter before the time skip of five years and then to the 'time heist'. Of course. Tony is a little more enthusiastic about it here. However, he didn't try to do it earlier because Loki's note said five years.**

**Triggers: Slight tipsy character, swearing, mentions of sexual content, heavy kissing, brief mention of future/past canonical events, violence, threatening words, and mention of death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Tony was just about going to sleep at around half past one in the morning, anxiety keeping him awake, his son had found someone to love and it happened to be a mercenary.

He fell asleep, hands clasping the necklace tightly. _He walked over to the couch and sat down plainly on his lover's lap, wrapping his legs around the taller man, his arms around his neck._

_Loki's arms snaked around him tightly, "Tsk, tsk, Stark. Drinking?" he playfully teased, whispering into his ear where his hair would have fallen into Tony's face if not for the complex looking braid._

_Tony shivered at the god of mischief's words, whispering back, "You should have been there to celebrate today... I missed you, so I thought a little pick me up wouldn't hurt."_

_Loki took his face in his left hand gently, as if examining him for something, "I see. And exactly how many 'pick me ups' did you consume, my love?"_

_Tony thought for a moment or two, "Four glasses. I didn't mix and we got home fine, thanks to Happy, gorgeous. Don't you worry that highly functioning brain of yours on little old me."_

_The Asgardian chuckled, teasing him, "I suppose that means you shall not be wanting affection, in that case, my dear."_

_The engineer sat up too quickly, causing his head to spin, "My prince...please..." he asked imploringly, using the nickname he knew Loki liked more than the others, meeting the green gaze of his lover._

_The sorcerer smirked, whispering silkily into his ear, "Will you do as I ask of you, darling? "_

_Tony gasped out breathlessly, "Yes."_

_Loki looked at him expectantly, so he rephrased himself, "Yes, my prince."_

_The long haired man smirked dangerously, "Much better, my consort~"_

_The inventor gasped softly, "Can you please not call me that? I love you so much, Lo - it's just that makes me...well, hot blooded."_

_Loki chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to just beside his mouth, his boyfriend was so much more fun to tease when be consumed alcohol of Midgard._ _"That, my dear, is exactly why I use it~" he replied in the same silken voice._

_The inventor looked at him heatedly, "Then please, my prince, upstairs?"_

_The god of mischief chuckled with a smirk, picking the man he loved up and carrying him upstairs where he managed to do quite a bit more than simply tease his beloved, sating both of their needs._

_Tony woke soon after murmuring, "Love you."_ He woke up and showered, thinking he would go to the gym room later to blow off some steam.

He found Peter in the kitchen, cheerfully humming to himself while making oatmeal, "Morning dad." he greeted.

Tony smiled at him, putting coffee on and making some toast, "Hi Peter. Sleep okay?"

He nodded, "I did. Ned asked if I could go to his house later, is that okay?"

He sat down with his coffee and toast, spreading it evenly with strawberry jam, "Sure. Be careful."

He nodded, finishing his sweet tea, "I will. I'm about to head there now. So...see you later?"

He nodded but added, "Give your old man a squeeze before you go"

Peter sighed softly hut nodded, "Of course!" he rose and hugged the engineer tightly.

He hugged his adoptive son close, “Got your phone and money?”

Peter nodded, putting his hoodie on, a small black satchel over his shoulder, “I have them, dad.”

Tony nodded, finishing his coffee and getting up to do the dishes, “Call me if anything happens you need help for, super or not.”

Peter smiled at him, “Of course I will, dad. Bye!” he replied cheerfully.

Tony nodded, making a pot of coffee and bringing it to his lab with him to do some more work on a new Spiderman suit for Peter, with new upgrades that he thought would better protect his son.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

Peter walked to Ned’s house but since he was visiting him as Spiderman, which in hindsight was a horrible decision looking back, but it was what happened. Despite the fact that Peter had just wanted a quiet evening with his friend, building Star Wars Lego.

Wade was nearby Queens, picking up a rare kind of cleaner for his katanas, clove oil that could only be found in new-age places like the one he had just come out of. He spotted something he hadn’t wanted to see, despite wanting to see the web-slinger again as soon as possible; Spiderman was fighting four people, one about two feet taller than him and he was clearly struggling.

He nodded, storing the clove oil in a tree while he approached the guys and started helping. Wade was fighting furiously as per the norm for him, his crush was at his six, watching his back when the surprise attack happened.

However, a spanner in the works appeared in the form of the aforementioned burly bag of muscle who started fighting Peter, who tried his best to hold his own, but the other guy was just too strong.

He punched Peter square in the jaw a couple of times, causing him to sway and whimper at the pain of the bruise.

Furious at whoever had the gall to hurt Peter, he slipped one of his katanas out of the holster on his back and placed it on the guy's shoulder, hissing like a feral cat in a most menacing way, "Get the fuck away from him _pronto_ or I'll make you wish you'd worn brown pants today. Capische?"

He scored the guy's neck with his blade before the other sprinted away from him.

He knew that the other was capable of holding his own, but he didn’t fight dirty like he did, or so he thought. He couldn’t help but use the situation to his advantage, this might just be his ace to ask the webster out.

He didn’t think twice about it when he picked him up and gently held him, speaking softly, "C'mon, Skywalker. Let me take care of you?"

He was a bit shaken and shook himself off, asking the mercenary he was crushing on, wrapping his arms around his neck, "What happened, Kitty?"

He blushed darkly under his mask at being given a nickname too, if they did ever date, he had a thousand nicknames planned, speaking softly, knowing his ears must be ringing from the punch, he was a bit of an expert on that after all, "Some shit-for-brains idiot tried to punch your lights out. Big mistake. I got 'em before they could hurt your pretty face."

Peter giggled a bit, hiding his face in Wade’s neck, clueing the merc in that he was blushing which made him grin, regardless to what happened, this was definitely a good sign for him.

He softly spoke, " _Wade_ , you're flustering _me_ … Where did I get hit?"

Deadpool smiled warmly at the spider, stroking his face, he’d taken off his mask to inspect his injury, valuing his health over his secrecy as he traced the bruise gently, the skin around it was already swelling, "Square in this handsome face that should be making cities weep or something. I mean, look at you – so sweet and small and innocent. Then again, not like anyone can see your cuteness behind your spider-suit, huh?" he rambled a bit, his worry for the shorter man showing in his words but his flirtatious energy still flowed.

Peter sighed in exasperation, looking him dead in the eyes as he tried to protest, "You don’t know that. I’ll have you know that I've literally killed peo—"

He took a chance, taking a deep breath and kissing the web-slinger’s unharmed cheek softly, but it managed to stop him from talking.

He shifted his hold of the web-slinger he loved so he could place a finger on his lips before speaking affectionately, "Sssh, Stark. So cute. And only I get to see it when we're fighting, even if this is the first time, I’ve seen you suited up, despite it being up here doesn't mean it doesn't affect down _here_ ~" he pointed to his eyes and heart respectively, knowing that he was flustering the twenty year old, but it was distracting him from the pain in his cheek, so he took the chance to do that by flirting, if nothing but to see the adorable brown haired man blush and flounder at his suggestive words and tone.

They hadn’t talked much but had actually texted back and forth quite a bit now.

He moved again, holding the other in his arms gently, the other arms, and legs wrapped around him, almost as though they were stuck there.

He whined, resting his head on Wade’s shoulder, " _Stoppp_!" The mercenary smirked at his friend who he hoped to become more, walking with him towards the Avenger’s Tower, not knowing where Peter and Tony lived, there was no need to call Dopinder and there was no way in hell he was letting Peter swing them there when dizzy and hurt, even if only a punch so he replied flirtatiously, "Nope~ Your blushing freckled face is too cute to ignore, Skywalker."

He didn’t even have to look at the other male to know that he was blushing, he knew he was.

Peter gasped softly, catching sight of the shiner he'd received in a puddle of water on the floor from the rain last night. He quietly told his charming friend, "Shoot, Dad's going to kill me for getting hurt… I was supposed to be going to meet my friend…"

The blue eyed man kissed his cheek again gently – hoping he wasn’t being too forward, replying soothingly. "Nah, don't sweat it, Webster. Your spidey-healing will get rid of it. …Unless you want me to attempt to kiss it better?"

He blushed but looked at him as he happily replied, grinning at the fact that the other felt the same, "Please do that, Wade. Um, I’m not sure if you know from our texts…but I really like you, Kitty."

He grinned at the New Yorker he loved his mind swimming and heart hammering in his chest, putting on as much false confidence as possible as he replied suggestively, "I noticed, little Stark. See, I picked up on the fact that you use Star Wars references to flirt. It’s fucking adorable, honestly."

Peter kissed his nose bashfully, knowing precisely what he was referring to, "You know me too well, Kitty."

Wade smirked as he whispered directly into his ear, "Just well enough, sweet spider boy."

He kissed his lips firmly but was gentle, careful to avoid contact with his injury, happy to finally have kissed the brown haired man that he met at the wedding of Captain America and his new friend Bucky.

Peter realised what direction they were headed in and asked, “Why are we going there?”

Wade replied softly, “Because I don’t know where you live, sweet spider. Wait a second, Webster – you said you like me back, right? So, what are we?”

Peter blushed but looked into his eyes, “I’d like to date you if that’s okay? I mean I understand if not—” he was once again interrupted by a kiss from the merc with a mouth, to his lips this time, “All I need to know is that I’m yours, short n’ sweet.” he murmured lovingly.

Peter blushed before kissing his nose, “Wade, I’m fine. You can put me down if that’s okay?” he softly spoke.

The mercenary pouted, “Do I have to, short n’ sweet?”

The spider laughed a little, “Not if you don’t want to, but if we go in there like this, there’ll be questions.”

Deadpool smiled softly, “Why don’t I bring you home then? …If you can give me directions? Hey, your cheek is fine? What the fuck? How did it heal like that?”

He grinned, “I have a healing factor. Part of my spidey-sense thing. I can swing us there, Kitty.” he replied cheerfully.

Wade smirked a bit, “I knew that dear but like…that bruise should’ve taken like a _day_ at least to heal. It took you half an hour. That’s fucking insane, little Stark. And absolutely, if you think you’re up for it, baby?"

Peter loved being called sweet things by the merc, he figured this much by now, so he simply giggled and replied, “I know, right? It’s weird but hey, it’s helpful so it’s all good, I guess! Now, c’mon, darling.”

Wade felt as thought air had been kicked forcibly out of his lungs at being called ‘ _darling_ ’ by the sweet spider, so ne nodded, “Sure. Let’s go, baby.”

He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, almost like hugging him from behind and Peter swung them over buildings and rooftops until they were back at his house, the sound of AC/DC blasting and his dad singing along to it with the sounds of metal clanking in the background made him smile.

He blushed upon realising, “Um…he might not let you stay. Let me go down and ask. I’m the only one allowed to bother him when he’s done there.” he grinned at that, kissing Wade’s cheek, going on his tiptoes to do so.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

While he walked away, Wade gently touched his cheek where the other had kissed, thinking himself a lucky bastard for managing to sweep the spider off of his feet, or rather, the reverse if you want to be technical.

Tony heard the door open and knew it had to be Peter, “You’re back early. Everything okay, kid?” he asked, getting up and pausing the music so he could wipe his hands on his shop jeans, looking at Peter with a small smile.

Peter shuffled his feet and was blushing, “Um, hey dad. Hey, remember the guy I was talking to at Captain Barnes’ wedding? I got into a fight with a couple of guys, they kind of ambushed me actually, but anyways, he saved me, and I was wondering if he could stay here and hang out with me for a while?” he was babbling, a nervous habit that Tony knew all too well.

He put a hand on his shoulder and nodded, “Let me guess, you little rebel – he’s a bad boy. Of course he can hang out with you, Peter. Just…be careful, okay?” he gave him a stern look before smiling.

Peter smiled happily, hugging his dad close, “Thank you, dad! …He’s kind of not but kind of is, if that makes sense? He’s also a superhero, I think.”

Tony stopped stock still for a second and replied, “Let me guess, Wade Wilson? Hm, I’ll have to have a little discussion with him in a bit about his intentions with my son, but okay.”

Peter laughed softly, “Sure. Just go easy on him, okay?”

Tony smirked, “That would be no fun, but if you insist, kid. Now, shoo and go spend time with your boyfriend.”

Peter gaped at that word but stammered, “H-how did…how did you know?”

A smirk flitted onto Tony’s features, “Just a hunch, squirt.” He went back to the suit, but he was mostly blocking it, so Peter didn’t see what he was working on.

He and Wade spent most of the rest of the day in his room, mostly talking and getting to know each other,

Peter hadn’t stopped blushing throughout the entire encounter.

He was allowed, by Tony, to stay for dinner – they ordered a pizza, and it was a fairly uneventful affair.

Tony couldn’t deny being delighted that his son seemed so happy and in love, even inf with a mercenary.

Wade left about an hour after dinner, sad to go but happy that he had spent most of the day with his boyfriend.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

That night, when Tony went to sleep, he clutched the necklace a little looser than usual, falling asleep. _He flopped down onto the couch, wrapping an arm around the Asgardian happily, “Hi, Reindeer Games.”_

_Loki pursed his lips slightly, “Must you call me that, my dear?” he sighed, snaking his arms around the other’s waist._

_He rested his head on Loki’s shoulder, burying his face in the citrusy-smelling long black hair that had been left down for tonight, “I don’t know if I should be mad at you or not, babe.”_

_Loki arched an eyebrow, pulling him closer to him by the waist, “Oh? Pray tell, what is it I have done to anger you, my darling?”_

_Tony looked at him, “I have reason to believe that it you that put the idea into Peter’s head that bad boys are irresistible.”_

_The Asgardian simply smirked at him, sinking a hand into his shorter dark hair, stroking it gently, chuckling softly, “Ah, now I see what ails you, Anthony. Well, if you are looking for someone to blame for that particular lesson then perhaps you should look to yourself and not to me. After all, it was you that showcased our love first to him, was it not?”_

_Tony sighed, peppering Loki’s neck with soft kisses, “You got me there, babe. I guess I did. Oops.”_

_The prince had an impish look in his eyes, a smirk etched on his lips, “Who is it, pray tell, that managed to ensnare our son’s heart, beloved?”_

_The inventor shivered, whining slightly, “Dammit, Lo…you know what calling me that does. Oh, it’s the new Avenger, Wade Wilson.”_

_Loki’s smirk only seemed to grow more, “Ah, so it does balance out like that…how interesting.”_

_The superhero raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean, my frost prince?”_

_He chuckled, a low rumbling noise that set Tony on edge, “Think of it like this, darling – Peter is so like you. Surely, it was only a matter of time until he found a tall dark stranger that would charm his way into his life.”_

_Tony didn’t speak for a few minutes but reached to kiss Loki’s lips, “Then I guess that is kind of interesting, my prince. …You know that you’re handsome, so why leave that part out?”_

_Loki sighed at him, this had been an issue they had fought or sometimes bickered about; being a Jotun or, frost giant, and having lived on Asgard as a child, Loki had thought himself a hideous monster in his true form, something Tony had tried to rectify. Loki kissed his forehead, “Come, let us not argue whilst we are here, my iron warrior. I simply wish to lay with you, beloved. May I?” he looked into his eyes, green and so full of love._

_Anthony kissed his lips gently, wrapping his arms around the longer haired man’s neck gently, “Carry me, my frost prince?”_

_He_ _nodded, rising to carry his lover upstairs to lay in their bed together._

_Tony woke after snuggling up to him and saying, “I love you and you’re absolutely beautiful, blue skin and red eyes or not.”_

He sighed and rose, yawning as he showered and trimmed his goatee, going downstairs to get some coffee.


	7. Chapter 7: Passed Time

**Chapter 7: Passed Time**

**A/N: So, this is the 'five years later' sequence at the start of the movie Endgame, it's quite canon-y save for a few details. So if you haven't seen Endgame, perhaps do not read this for spoilers?**

**Triggers: Mentions of past/canon death, spoilers for those who haven't watched it, grief, mourning, slight depression, swearing, anxiety, anxiety symptoms, violence and mention of mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

It had been five years since Loki's 'death', and Tony thought he had been doing well. Sure, he'd thrown himself into the innerworkings of Stark Enterprise, but it was something for him to do so he didn't go insane between all the superhuman events and missing the love of his life.

He was almost asleep in his bed at the moment, glad to be able to at least see his boyfriend in dreams.

_He drifted off to not see or hear his lover anywhere and grew worried, deciding to check upstairs, where he found the god lounging on their bed in black silk pyjamas. "Hello darling." Loki purred in greeting, getting up and pulling Tony close to his side, "I missed you tremendously today." he whispered_. 

_Tony shivered a bit, wrapping jus arms around the other's neck tightly, "Missed you too, babe." he kissed the right hand side of the god's jaw._

_Loki held him tightly , wrapping his arms around him in a protective manner, "It is almost time that you and your associates go on that time heist._ _Perhaps in the next week or so?"_

_Tony hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek gently, "I'll be in the lab most of today trying to figure out a way to do it, don't worry babe, I'm coming for you."_

_Loki kissed his lips lovingly, "That pleases my heart to hear, dearest. For now, may I suggest a different manner of pleasure, hm?" he shot the inventor a filthy little smirk, green eyes glinting._

_Tony chucked and replied, kissing down the god's throat excitedly, "Absolutely~"_

After indeed a much different kind of pleasure, Tony woke on his bed alone. He scrubbed a hand down his face, deciding that he was in bad need of a trim to his goatee. After showering and dressing into some shop jeans and a band shirt he didn't mind potentially destroying, be got to work. About an hour and a half of working, he made a call to his old friend Bruce Banner, who was stuck somewhere in the middle of being both Hulk and scientist. "Hey Bruce, you're probably busy but want to defy physics with me? There'll be coffee and pizza, just like old times."

Bruce chuckled as he looked down at his watch, "Sure. I can there in fifteen? Twenty if you want me to pick up the pizza?"

The inventor replied, "Nope, it's being delivered as we speak thanks to Friday. Italian sausage, peppers, bacon and chorizo."

Bruce thought for a moment, pausing, "No mushrooms…?"

Tony replied in a deadpan tone, completely serious, "Mushrooms are the literal spawn of Satan, Banner. Everyone knows that. See you in fifteen." he hung up and got back to work.

Banner laughed at this, the inventor could be just plain weird at times, but he knew the _real_ reason that Tony thought badly of mushrooms, it was when they were younger, and he'd eaten a raw one.

Let's just say it didn't end well and leave it there. Bruce arrived and soon they got to work, Tony wanting to do things as quickly as possible and when Bruce asked why the hurry, he simply replied, "It's simple, Bruce. The sooner we do this, the sooner I can kiss my boyfriend."

So he laughed it off and helped with the science of this, having to research for a couple of hours on Hank Pym's use of Pym particles and how difficult or easy it would be to use this particular kind of science and manipulate it for time travelling purposes. As Tony, Bruce and the rest of the Avengers had found out, time travelling through the quantum realm was not good enough of an option. He need to be absolutely sure that while they went back in time to collect the Infinity Stones that absolutely nothing from this timeline changed too much except for bring back everyone that had been dusted by the Blip or the Snap five years prior.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

After managing to create a device that should allow them to travel back in time to the Battle of New York and other places in the previous timeline, he decided that it was well and truly time for them to bring back all that they'd lost.

Like a man on a mission, the first place he planned on going was most definitely a little while after The Battle of New York in the year 2012, where the man he loved is in possession of the Space stone, then known as the Tesseract.

After Scott had returned from the quantum realm after a decade karma thinking it only been five or ten minutes, they had new hope that time travel was indeed possible. With the added benefit of Tony's device, they realised that they could successfully time travel now. With the use of Pym particles method, the only had a certain amount of times that they can go back in forth so is vital that they did not make any mistakes.

Shot in the dark as it may be, it had to work because Tony needed it to work, he was desperate to see the tall, charming god again.

He paced his laboratory, anxious for when they had decided to go through with this. "Friday, I can't keep sitting around and pacing like this. Do I have any projects that remain unfinished or any upcoming meetings or something?"

The AI responded after a few moments, "You have no meetings scheduled, sir and I believe that you have finished all projects. You have two missed calls from Miss Potts, and Captain Barnes, sir. Oh, and acted message from Mr. Parker."

The inventor stopped stock still and cursed under his breath, "I'll be damned, Rogers learned how to use a phone. Well, shit. I've got to witness this.

But first Peter, Pep can wait." He checked Peter's text first, prioritising his adult son. The text read, ' _Do you want me to not go on the time travel mission, Dad?'_

He sighed and text back, ' _I'm sorry, kid. It's not safe enough to bring my son along for the ride.'_

He got no response from his adoptive son, so he rang the number listed for Steve to hear the other's voice pick up, "Tony, hey. Figured this thing out."

Tony chuckled, "Bet your husband had to help a lot," he teased a bit.

The captain of the Avengers laughed softly, "Yeah, Buck had to help but so what? At least I learned. So…how's things?"

He laughed quite a bit at that, not just a chuckle, "Well considering everything that's going on, pretty good. How about you guys? How's the kid?"

Steve and Bucky had adopted a son, a baby that had been abandoned in a nearby shelter with blond hair and dark brown eyes, similar to the former Winter Soldier's before his brainwashing had begun. Steve replied, "Wait, what's going on – aside from the mission, I mean? Teddy's great, reminds me far too much of myself."

Tony grinned, "And now I just found out why Bucky let you call the kid Edward. Just like his dad with nicknames, huh?"

He chuckled then added, "Just an anxious wreck because I want my sexy protective charming frost giant here right now and I can't have that."

Steve snorted, flushing slightly, "Yeah, it's a nice nickname for him. I've been threatened by Buck if he ever hears me just calling him 'Edward' if he's not in trouble, I'll be the one in trouble. Yeah, that must suck. Believe me, I know the feeling."

He could feel his stomach whirl with anxiety, his hands suddenly shaking and his breathing unsteady. "Unfortunately, I know too. Hell, Cap; for what it's worth, sorry for being an ass when you were going through this."

Steve, as if hearing the unsteadiness in his tone softly spoke, "You'll find him, Tony. Don't worry. We'll find a way for you two to be together again." Tony felt himself whisper, his tone erratic, his face heating from embarrassment at his tone, "How do you know that?"

Captain America replied, "I know because of love and having faith in love. You two will find each other again. I know it."

He felt tears pricking his eyes but tried hard to keep them from his voice, not wanting the super soldier to hear him when uncomposed, “Thanks, Cap. I hope to hell you’re right, because this is honestly, shit.”

Steve quietly replied, “Language. But it is quite hard, I hope that things go okay on the time heist. I’ll be joining you, of course. Buck said he’d stay behind and take care of our son.”

This news shocked the inventor a little, “Hold the fuck up, _James Barnes_ , the James Barnes that laughed at me when I explained marathoning Star Wars with _my_ son? Holy shit – the world _is_ ending.”

Steve couldn’t help chuckle slightly, “You don’t quit it with cussing, do you? Yeah, I know, it’s weird for him. He…he also thinks that it might be stressful enough without him there too.” he added quietly.

“Never going to quit, so might as well stop correcting me, Cap. Tell him that if I had known, I’d have made more particles and he could have come with. Listen, I’m sorry but I have to go, I have an incoming call from Pepper, it’s the second time she’s called me in an hour, I want to know where the fire is.” he replied, keeping humour in his tone to try and lighten the suddenly tense conversation.

Steve laughed softly, “Let me know where the fire is, won’t you?” Tony laughed a bit, “Sure thing, Cap. Bye.”

After that, he ended the call and dialled Pepper’s number, she had in fact called him when he was on the line with Steve. “Hey Pep, everything okay?”

The voice on the phone was excited as it told him, “Tony, I know that you’re going through a lot of stuff right now what with the chance to get Loki back, but I just thought I’d let you know that I’m engaged!”

Tony couldn’t help but grin; see, ever since he and Pepper mutually ended it, he realised that she was more like the sister he’d never realised he wanted so at the chance of her being happy with someone she loved? He was thrilled. He replied, “That’s awesome, Pep! So, who’s the luck—”

Pepper audibly smirked, “Don’t you dare ask who the lucky _guy_ is because it’s not a guy, Anthony Stark.”

He laughed, his heart clenching at someone else calling him Anthony other than the man he loved, “Oh? So, who’s going to be adopted sister-in-law then?”

Pepper paused for a moment before slowly speaking, “First, I want you to say that you won’t freak out. She’s a good woman and her kid loves me, honestly—”

Tony butted in, “It’s Danvers, isn’t it? Dammit Pepper if she hurts you…”

An annoyed tone in her voice took over, “She would neve hurt me, I know that for a fact. She takes amazing care of me and honestly, I haven’t been this happy in a long time. So, I’m getting married.”

He nodded then, deciding that happiness was worth it. Hell, if he could be married to who _he_ loved right now, he’d honestly be unbearable to be in the same room with and he knew that. “Then congratulations, Pep. So…are you hyphenating? I mean, you’re the CEO of a multi-million dollar company and all.”

She laughed, the laugh that meant she was actually happy and not just faking it, “No, Carol is getting her name changed to Potts, actually. I know, I was as surprised as you likely are.”

He was, in fact, quite surprised but he replied, “Well, surprised as I am, I’m just glad you found someone special, Pep. Tomorrow’s the time heist by the way.”

Pepper laughed softly, “Thanks, Tony. Still calling it that? Alright, well see you in a couple of days then.”

He chuckled a bit, running his free hand through his hair absentmindedly, “Alright, Pep. Bye, Mrs. Potts.”

She laughed, “Bye, Mr. Stark.” He smirked a bit, “If tomorrow goes as planned, I’ll be asking you which of us you’re referring to in no time.”

She smiled a bit and replied softly, “I hope you can get him back, Tony. Good luck.”

He ended the call and looked at the time – eleven o’clock.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

He nodded, going upstairs to his bedroom and getting ready for bed. He showered before bed, changing into a pair of silk pyjama pants belonging to who he was about to see and a simple red tank top, going to sleep not long after laying down on his boyfriend’s side of the bed. _He woke in the same room, but on the opposite side of the bed._

_The long black haired man smirking down at him, “Wearing my night clothes now, are we, Anthony?” he purred, snaking his arms around him to pull him close to his chest._

_Tony snuggled close to the god’s chest, “Yeah, so what if I am? They’re soft and smell like you.”_

_Loki chuckled softly, kissing his forehead gently, “How fared today, my love?” he asked gently._

_Tony peppered kisses to the taller man’s jaw as he replied, “It went well, Lokes. Bruce came over to help with the science-y stuff. The particles are ready, and we’ll be heading off tomorrow. I’m super excited to actually see you, babe.” On the last word, he pressed his lips gently to Loki’s._

_The Jotun kissed him back slowly, capturing his lips in a slow, sweet tender kiss._

_He pulled away to gently stroke Tony’s cheek, “I am utterly delighted at the chance of seeing you as well, darling. Stars, how I have ached to see you…properly. Not that this is not perfectly lovely…” he paused to shoot a wicked-looking smirk, green eyes shot full of flirtation, “but there is only so much one can do here, dearest.”_

_Tony wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, “I get it, really I do, babe. You want to be here more, hell – so do I. What I’d give to see you twenty four-seven is insane, Lo. So after tomorrow, if I don’t screw up, we can have that.”_

_He held the inventor close, “It still amazes me how you never tire of my company, Anthony. I care so deeply for you, darling, please remember that for me, will you not? Then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. …Kiss me before you wake, darling?”_

_Tony grinned and kissed his lips deeply, wrapping his legs around him as the taller man using his silver tongue to lick his way into the inventor’s mouth, biting down playfully before pulling away to whisper, “Good luck, darling.”_

_Tony hugged him close, tucking himself as near to the other’s body as possible, saying in a small voice, “See you later, Lo. I love you, babe.”_

_Loki kissed his hair before replying softly, “I love you too, my dear.”_

_Tony looked up into those pale green eyes, which were the so full of love, it making a lump form in his throat a bit._

He woke not long after that, sighing softly to himself, gripping his fist in determination and heading to the shower, dressing in an AC/DC shirt and blue jeans, black leather boots and a simple black suit jacket that could have been mistaken for a leather jacket.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

He got into his car and hummed the first verse of _Highway to Hell_ , driving to Avengers Tower, calling Steve on his Bluetooth speaker, a smaller version of the type of AI as Jarvis and Friday. “Hey Cap, I’m on my way to the Tower. Ready to do this?”

Steve took a moment to reply, sounding like he was trying not to laugh, “Okay, see you soon then.”

He replied, “Sure. See you soon.”

At the Tower, Steve had been trying to stop laughing at his and Bucky’s son, Teddy, had been on the ground, tickling his feet.

He reached down and picked up the little boy, “Tryin’ to distract me, huh, squirt?” he affectionately asked the little boy.

He merely gurgled and giggled, patting his father’s cheek before looking around for his dad.

Bucky had snuck up behind the taller blond man easily enough, making his husband jump slightly before laughing, “You almost made me jump six feet in the air, Buck!” he teased him playfully.

The shorter man wrapped his arms around him from behind, “So, war and violence don’t scare a super soldier, but his husband does?” he arched an eyebrow.

Steve kissed his lips gently, “Shut up, you know that I’m not actually scared of you, you just startled me is all.”

He playfully replied, “Maybe you aren’t, but you should be.” he grinned, which soon turned into a smirk.

Steve looked confused for a moment and was about to ask why when the little boy clapped his hands at seeing Natasha. She nodded at them as she smiled at them both, “Go on, I’ll take care of him for a sec.” She picked up the little boy, spinning him playfully.

The little boy gently played with the redhead’s hair, making her smile softly and bring him to the kitchen.

Bucky whispered to him, “You should be scared of me, Stevie, because—I’m who you've gotta to answer to~”

Steve smiled softly, hugging the shorter man close, “Darn right you are, darlin'. And you’re the one who wouldn’t listen to my command if I even tried to make one.”

James tucked his head under his husband’s chin, “Someone’s gotta make sure you stay in line, Barnes. Might as well be me, we are married after all. That’s how it goes, right, sweetheart?”

Steve kissed the space between his eyes, “Right, honey. Hey, um… Should I say, ‘see ya soon’ now or wait until Tony comes?”

He thought for a moment, “Maybe wait? I kind of want to spend the next few minutes lip-locked to you so that you have something to keep you going.”

The blond grinned at that, “I won’t argue to that.”

He chuckled, “I know. Now, either lean down or I’ll make you.”

He grinned, blue eyes sparkling, “I have a better idea.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow in question before smirking, “Go right ahead. I’ll likely be laughing at the concept of you trying to do that before the shield.”

He picked his husband up carefully, holding him protectively as he kissed his lips deeply, staying there for a long minute before pulling away.

He looked at him,grinning, “You’re laughing because we both know if there was no serum, you’d be the one picking me up, honey.”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck tightly, spotting

Tony talking to Banner about something, “I think that’s your cue, baby. Be careful, okay?”

Steve nodded, putting him down carefully before quietly saying, “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Bucky smirked at him, picking up their son and replying without missing a beat, “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his lips once more, stopping to ruffle Teddy’s hair to softly speak, “See you soon, son.”

He waved at him, as if knowing, making thesuper soldier chuckle before walking over to the others.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Tony, wearing his sunglasses to hide his tear stained red eyes and refusing to take them off, under the illusion that it was simply just style keeping them on his eyes, addressed the group, “Okay, so is everyone here?”

He looked over to see Steve, Bruce and Scott who nodded, “Yeah, I think so. Do you have enough Pym particles for all of us, Tony?”

He nodded, handing the three of them two Pym particles each, “Once to go, one to get back. Ready?” the excitement was rolling off of him in waves, anxiety gnawing at his insides.

Scott nodded, used to travelling via quantum realm, just went. Bruce looked to him, “Good luck.”

Being the second of them to go who was followed by Tony himself with a determined nod and Steve, who had just figured out how to use the damn thing.

They soon arrived on May 4th Of 2012 without a hitch thankfully. Tony slipped off his sunglasses and walked over to his building, Stark Tower, breezily, knowing exactly where to go.


End file.
